


Mirrors

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [10]
Category: The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea
Genre: Angelique is equally oblivious in any AU, F/M, Gen, and Evariste, look it's a mirror, the Enchantress is done with irresponsible Hogwarts students, you know what comes next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: In which being a new Professor is hard. Luckily, Angelique has a friend she can talk to.
Relationships: Angel/Evar (pre-relationship)
Series: Hogwarts AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 4





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Current Chronological Order
> 
> Ducks  
> Sorting  
> News  
> **Mirror**  
> Secrets  
> Fight  
> Greenhouse  
> Room where it Happens  
> The Old Guard  
> Underground Fight Club

* * *

Once Angelique gets to her empty office, she slumps into her favorite chair. Her head thumps against the desk and she groans. Loudly.

“Those kids are going to be the death of me,” she mutters.

Someone starts chuckling softly. Angelique narrows her eyes and opens the top drawer. Within is a compact pocket mirror, and Angelique flips it open to reveal an amused-looking wizard, his blue and green eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Can I _help you_ , Evariste?” she growls.

This just makes him laugh harder.

Angelique rubs her temples, fighting back her own reluctant grin. Back when she was still in Auror training, how many times had _she_ dismissed him unsympathetically whenever he had complained about his students? It must have been far too many, if he was enjoying her current chagrin this much.

“Hullo to you too, Angel.” Evar greets her warmly when his laughter finally subsides. “What did the little cretins do today?”

“Tell me why you had your mirror on in the first place,” Angel counters. “Were you waiting long for me?”

“I’d wait forever for you,” Evar says smoothly, and Angel narrows her eyes.

“Codswallop. You knew I’d finish my DADA classes around this time, didn’t you?”

“I can’t help that Rakel provided all the Order members with a copy of your schedule,” he says, innocent as a lamb. “Or that I know far too well how draining the first week of classes can be for a new professor.”

“You know, I’m fairly certain the Order didn’t give us a pair of two-way mirrors just so we could talk like this.” And it had been a rather complicated matter to get them in the first place; magically-connected mirrors didn’t exactly grow on trees.

“Well, what the Order doesn’t know won’t hurt them.” Evar says reasonably. Honestly, how he was allowed to be a teacher in the first place is beyond her. "So are you going to tell me what happened today, Angel?"

"That depends. How much time do you have?" She says, only half-jokingly. Between the Azkaban breakouts, the usual student antics, being the newly appointed Head of Gryffindor-she still doesn't know _why_ Headmistress Rakel would do that- and the fact she's barely gotten anywhere on the Acri situation, Angelique's feeling pretty stretched thin. 

"I believe I told you 'forever', did I not?"

"Always the charmer, aren't you?" 

"Only for you." 

Angel tries and fails not to roll her eyes and snicker at his outrageously obvious flattery. One would think she would be used to it after all their years of friendship. And ironically, she _does_ feel better now than she did when she first walked in. Trust Evariste to trick her into being in a better mood. 

"Well, you asked for it," she declares, settling back and getting comfortable. If she tries hard enough, she can even almost imagine that he's in the room with her, listening to her like he's always done in years past.

"First of all, the epidemic of locusts-er, I mean Arcainians is at its peak..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, Evar's in a mirror! At least he seems happier being in this one. 
> 
> Creds to Emarynn for the prompt: "Wangyyyy I want to know where Evariste isssssss"


End file.
